


Solo una pequeña conversación

by Akeru



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeru/pseuds/Akeru
Summary: Spock y Jim están atrapados en una cueva y no se conocen el uno al otro muy bien.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Solo una pequeña conversación

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just Some talking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312613) by [koot_kahoott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koot_kahoott/pseuds/koot_kahoott). 



"Esto es de principios de los años setenta, la primera imagen de la Tierra". James entregó el padd a Spock sin previo aviso. Él ya conocía esta imagen, así como su historia: en el equivalente de la escuela secundaria humana en Vulcan, se requería tomar dos años completos de relaciones culturales. Spock estaba seguro de que James sabía que él conocía esta imagen, y abrió la boca para reclamar la irrelevancia de compartir su padd; sin embargo, él pensó que James podría haberselo dado para asegurar su estabilidad mental. El hombre es una especie sólidamente comunal, y el aislamiento daña su salud mental.

Admitiendo la aceptación del padd, Spock lo tomó en sus manos y examinó la imagen que había visto innumerables veces antes. Mientras dejaba que sus ojos deambularan por el patrón de las nubes girando, pensó en hablar en voz baja, también conocido como 'pequeña charla'. Resultó ser difícil, ya que fue criado para no hacer nada imprácticamente, ni era su naturaleza como S'chn T'gai Spock ... Pero si él y James iban a continuar su asociación hasta que llegara la ayuda, sería extremadamente necesario proporcionar un suporte emocional. Por lo tanto, hablar mínimo era necesario.

Spock notó, fuera de su visión periférica, que James aún no había dejado de mirarlo. Cuando se volvió para encontrarse con su mirada, James desvió la mirada y se tapó la nariz y la boca con la palma de la mano. Spock miró al suelo y luego a James. Decidió que el mejor curso de acción era comenzar expresando pensamientos pasajeros.

"Hay una teoría", comenzó. "Que las especies de un planeta imitan la escala cromática del planeta". Cuando James no dijo nada, Spock continuó. "Un ejemplo: los humanos con ojos azules imitan el color del cielo de la tierra o sus océanos". Una sonrisa comenzó a separarse a lo largo de la cara de James, y giró la cabeza para que una mejilla rosada descansara en la palma de su mano y sus ojos estaban firmemente fijos Spock. La luz del fuego les daba la ilusión de brillo.

“¿Estás diciendo que mis ojos se parecen al océano, Spock? Eso es bastante romántico ". Había cierta invitación en su tono, algo que podría calificarse como "juguetón" y que podría interpretarse como sarcasmo. Aunque con James, había una línea muy fina entre el sarcasmo y la seriedad. Spock decidió explicar su declaración.

"Simplemente estaba haciendo una observación", afirmó. "No era mi intención implicar romance". La sonrisa de James cayó un poco, pero sus ojos aún bailaban.

"Un Vulcano no piensa en cosas sin sentido como esas".

“Asumí que una pequeña charla ayudaría a pasar el tiempo. No soy suficiente compañía para una especie social, por lo tanto, estoy tratando de remediar el problema". James parpadeó y su cabeza comenzó a caer sobre su mano. Cerró su boca, pero la sonrisa seguía allí.

"Tus ojos se ven como bolas de malta de chocolate". La declaración se escuchó al azar, como de costumbre cuando James dijo sus propios pensamientos.

"Estás diciendo que mis ojos parecen intoxicantes".

"Oh, son intoxicantes, está bien", suspiró James y miró a las etapas iniciales de estalagmitas por encima de sus cabezas. "Y las bolas de malta tienen un sabor extraño, están secas y solo a las personas realmente viejas les gustan. Estoy hablando tan viejo como Pike. Antiguo". Spock no estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso.

"¿Estás insinuando que no soy interesante?"

"Solo estoy haciendo una observación", sonrió James, mirando a Spock por el rabillo del ojo. "Además, me gustan las bolas de malta".

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, está es la segunda vez que intento traducir otro de mis fanfics favoritos, por ahora me enfocaré en pequeñas historias mientras me voy preparando para traducir historias más largas.
> 
> No sé si alguien leerá esto pero si tienen alguna solicitud para que traduzca alguna historia, no duden en hacérmelo saber en los comentarios.


End file.
